Light and Night
The title's name, Light and Night is a last minute decision, so it might/probably will change as this story goes on, just because I'm fickle like that. Just a warning, alright. I'll be updating a chapter at a time. I don't know when they'll come, but I'll be working on it when I get the chance to. Allegiances Chapter One I looked out into the forest from the fence he perched on. Every time a bird chirped, I'd always perk my ears and look for the direction it came from. I'm always curious, that's just how I am. I'm fascinated by the life outside of the house. Too bad I can't explore it. I'd leave my yard if I did, and my two-legs would be sad and yell at me, and most likely never let me outside again. That would be killing part of myself. There was a rustle in the buses below the fence. I jump slightly, startled. I look down and see two cats, not any older than me. One is a dusty brown tabby tom, and the other is very dark brown, almost black, she-cat. I flick my ear when I hear voices, their voices. “Hey, mousebrain, I thought you said you knew where you were going?” The she-cat said, irritated. “Uh, yeah, I do know where I'm going, so, shut up.” The tom said, with false confidence, which was obvious. The she-cat let out an aggravated sigh. I knew that they are new around here, because I haven't seen them before, and I'm the only cat on this block. I wonder where the came from. I want to ask them where they're going, what they're doing, and what their names are. But I don't have enough confidence to speak. So I just watch. I watch them stop, and bicker, again, only this time they were a little ways down. I took a deep breath, stood up, and slowly walked on the fence until I was above them. I guess they didn't notice me, because they didn't look up or stop arguing. The she-cat kept yelling at the tom about how “he didn't know where they were going” and that he “always messes things up.” I so badly wanted to talk to them. Once they started moving again, I guess I didn't know what to do, because they actually looked pretty fun, and I needed friends, so I shouted: “Wait!” They froze. Slowly, they turned around. The dusty brown tabby tom stares blankly at me with deep emerald green eyes. While the she-cat does the same,only her eyes were a nice golden yellow. They glace at each other, but their heads never move. My fur becomes warm at what I just said, which of course, I never meant to say in the first place. The tom puffs up his chest, and tries to stand as tall as he could be. I'm guessing he's trying to be intimidating. “Who are you, and what are you doing here, kittypet?” The tom said, authoritatively. I tilt my head. Kittypet? What's a kittypet? I was just about ti ask, when the she-cat interjected. “Dustypaw, we don't have time for this. We're going to be in so much trouble if they find out we left. We have to go.” She said persistently. Dustypaw takes a quick look at me, then looks back at his companion. “But, Goldenpaw, she spoke to us. I'm not rude, like you.” He says innocently. The she-cat, Goldenpaw, scowls at Dustypaw. I gulp when they both look up at me. I sit down on the fence, before I speak. “Hey, um, I was just wondering, uh, where you guys came from? Because, normally, there aren't really any, uh, other cats around here besides me, so...” I nervously say. Goldenpaw rolls her eyes as she sits down. Dustypaw looks at Goldenpaw, before sitting as well. “I'm Goldenpaw, and that is my brother, Dustypaw. We're both apprentices' of LightClan. LightClan is one of the four Clans that live in this forest,” She flicks her tail behind to to empathize the forest. “We're just passing through, and hope to get back to our camp and out of kittypet territory, so don't get that pretty little fur in a twist.” I tilt my head. Clans? In the forest? I shake my head slightly. “What's a kittypet?” I ask. Goldenpaw lets out a snort, and rolls her eyes once again, and flicks her tail in annoyance. She doesn't reply. When Dustypaw knew that she wasn't going to reply to me, I guess he felt guilty for his sister being so rude to me, so he replied instead. “Kittypet means a cat that's owned by two-legs. We're not kittypets because we live in Clans. Every cat there aren't owned by two-legs, and the two-legs never interfere with us, nor know that we live there.” I nod, understanding. Truth be told, I was quite curious about the life they live. Curse this curiosity, it will probably end me someday. “So, anyways, remember I asked you your name?” Dustypaw asked, again. I perk up my ears, my brown eyes shine with a interested gleam. “I'm Tulip.” Dustypaw's eyes sparkle for a second, then it was gone. It was so fast, you might've thought it was just your imagination, or a trick of light. But I was sure it wasn't. What did it mean? Nothing, right? Yeah, it meant nothing. Tulip is a pretty common name, right? Yeah, it has to be. Goldenpaw snaps her head around to look at me. Her eyes are widened a fraction. I tilt my head. What's going on? I want to ask that, but I figure it would be pretty rude. I don't want to get into anyone’s business. Dustypaw stands up, and he hesitates before stepping towards the fence. “Hey, uh, Tulip, how would you like to, uh, see our Clan?” Dustypaw asked nervously. Goldenpaw turns to glare at him, but she doesn't disagree. My eyes widen. I'm quite taken back. “W-what?” I blink, “Go to your Clan? Like, join it?!” Dustypaw's eyes widen slightly. “No, no. I'm not saying you have to join it, I'm saying that we could just show ''you it.” He reassures me. I sigh. Looking back at my house, then back at them, trying to decide what to do. “Okay, but, only for ''ten minutes, okay?” I say. Dustypaw nods eagerly. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” Goldenpaw stands up and flicks her tail. I look at the ground and, reluctantly, jump down from my place on the fence. I join them, and Dustypaw looks at me, excited. Goldenpaw looks dull, I don't think she cares as much as Dustypaw does, but she's not disagreeing, or saying anything rude, so I assume that she cares, even just a little. “Ready?” Asks Dustypaw, his voice eager, and full of excitement. I nod, a tad nervous. “Y-yeah.” I clear my throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready.” “Good.” Chapter Two I was nervous. Of course I was nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be? Dustypaw and Goldenpaw had brought me to their camp, and told me to wait as they got their Clan leader, Sunnystar. The camp of LightClan was full of cats. Most of them didn't come near me, but watched intently where I sat. I guess they might think I'll attack them, but obviously what can I do? I can't fight at all. LightClan camp was located deep in the forest. The camp was an empty field, with a really big rock, and surrounding trees, which had holes in them, and cats kept coming out of. So I assume that they were their dens? The big rock is where Goldenpaw and Dustypaw had disappeared to. They said they have to talk to Sunnystar, then they'll come back to me. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious with all the stares I was getting. Did I look bad? Did I have something in my fur? Am I not good enough? I look down at my pelt. No, my medium long white fur with cream patches was perfectly fine, and no hair was out of place. But I still felt that I looked wrong. Maybe it was just because these were Clan cats, and I'm a kittypet? Yeah, most likely. “Hey, you!” Says a young, small voice. I turn my head and see three small kits padding up to me. The one that spoke, was a tortoiseshell she-cat, and her companions were an orange tabby tom, and a light grey she-cat. “Yeah?” I ask them. They reach to they're in front of me, and look me over. “Who are you? What are you doing in our camp?” Asked the tortoiseshell she-cat. “Oh, I'm-” I say, before getting interrupted by a cream she-cat walking up to me. Dustypaw and Goldenpaw weren't far behind her, along with an orange tom with a nicked ear. The kits turn around, their eyes wide. “Leafkit, what are you doing,” The cream cat addresses the tortoiseshell kit. “You should be in the nursery with your mother.” The cream she-cat scans over the other two kits. “As well as you two, Stripekit, Cinderkit.” She said it calmly, yet scornfully. The three kits looked a little bit frightened as the mumbled an “okay” and “sorry”, and they walked off to a hollow tree, which I assume is the nursery. I looked back at the she-cat, and was startled to see her ice blue eyes looking me over. She walked in a circle around me, never taking her eyes off of me. My fur stands a little on end. I look over at Goldenpaw and Dustypaw. Dustypaw's eyes show a little bit of worry, and fascination. Goldenpaw's are dull, she must think this is boring. The orange tom is sitting, with his eyes narrowed, looking at me. The cream she-cat stops looking me over, stops, and sits down in front of me. I look up to look her in the eyes. They were so blue that they were intimidating. I try not to cringe under the pressure of them. “Your name is Tulip?” She finally asks. I nod meekly. “Y-yeah.” I stutter. She nods. “You look like your mother, besides your eyes. Your eyes are your father's.” She tells me. I blink. My mother? My father? I never met them before I was given to a home with the two-legs. How did she know them? “You know them? Are they here?” I ask her. The she-cats eyes lower, then she looks to me again. “Yes, I know your parents. No. No, they are not here...” She says sadly. I lower my eyes. It's not going to change anything if I didn't meet them anyways, why would I even care if I met them or not? “Oh.” The she-cat shakes her head. “Anyways, I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself,” She says. “I am Sunnystar, leader of LightClan.” My eyes widen a fraction. “O-oh.” Goldenpaw snorts and rolls her eyes. Sunnystar looks at Goldenpaw fiercely. “Goldenpaw, you can stop being rude now. You don't talk to others in that way.” Sunnystar snaps. “If you do that again when I can hear or see you, you'll be picking ticks off the elders for a moon!” Goldenpaw's eyes widen, and she stays quiet. I can tell that's a big punishment. Sunnystar's is still looking at Goldenpaw, after she knows that Goldenpaw is going to stay quiet and gets the message, Sunnystar looks back at me. “Tulip, how would you like to join the Clan?” “But, Sunnystar!” Gasps the orange tom. “W-what?!” I say. Goldenpaw and Dustypaw are sputtering. The cats around us are talking in loud disagreeing mutters. I see Sunnystar's mouth twitch. The mutters of everyone in the Clan last for a while. I realize that Sunnystar just had enough. “Quiet!” She yowls loudly. Everyone quiets down and looks at her intently. Sunnystar looks at everyone to make sure that they'd stay quiet. Then, she looks back at me. “As I was saying, Tulip, would you like to become an apprentice of LightClan?” I gulp. Should I? I really don't think so... I'll have to leave home, and won't be able to go back. And I'll miss my home, and my two-legs a lot, but... Something about living in a Clan with lots of cats makes things seem a lot more exciting than my life back home. And... I'm quite... curious. Curious about their life here and how they live. I... I can't decide.... “I...” I start. Sunnystar looks down at me. “You don't know?” I close my mouth, and nod. Sunnystar closes her eyes, and sighs. “Okay. But just remember that you were born for this Clan. Born in this Clan.” My eyes widen. “I was?” I ask, surprised. “I was born here?” Sunnystar opens her eyes. “Yes, your kin were once part of this Clan,” She tells me. “They're all gone, though, except for you.” I look down at the ground. “Oh,” I swallow hard. “So that's why you want me to join, right?” Sunnystar's ear twitches. “I want you to join because you were originally born here, so were your ancestors. I knew your parents, I was there when you were born, they would want this for you.” She tells me. I look into her eyes. I pause. “Yeah...” I say quietly, unable to be heard. I clear my throat. “Yeah. Yes, I'll join.” I say more confidently. Sunnystar brightens. “Yes, good,” She says happily. “This is excellent.” Sunnystar runs behind the big rock, and climbs to the top. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!” She says loudly. Dustypaw and Goldenpaw sit down next to me. Other cats join us, some exiting out of the dens, others are already out and waiting. Sunnystar clears her throat. “As most of you know, Dustypaw and Goldenpaw brought a kittypet back from their patrol. This kittypet, who was Clan born, has no decided to join are Clan, once again.” There were a few murmurs, but they were quickly silence when that orange tom raised his tail in the air. Sunnystar looked at the cats with narrowed eyes. “As I was saying, I invited her to join, because she rightfully belongs here. This kittypet will become an apprentice of LightClan, anyone who disagrees speak now.” Sunnystar announces. Everything was silent. I could fell the weight of their stares on me. It was up to the Clan to decide if I should enter. Sunnystar looks over everybody for a while, waiting to see if anybody would disagree. “It's decided. Tulip will now be a member of LightClan. Tulip, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Tulippaw. Maplepool,” I see a dark brown she-cat bright up. “You shall be Tulippaw's mentor. I expect you to teach everything you know, and pass it down to Tulippaw.” Maplepool nods eagerly. “I will, Sunnystar.” “Good. May StarClan light your path.” Concludes Sunnystar. Some cats come up to congratulate me. I say “thank you” every time, because I'm just a polite cat. Once all the cats clear out, Dustypaw asks if I wanted to take a tour of the camp, I was about to say yes, when Maplepool walked up to us. “Greetings, Tulippaw, Dustypaw.” She greets. Dustypaw nods in a hello. I brighten a little bit. “Hello, Maplepool. You're my mentor?” She nods. “Yes, I believe I am.” She looks over at Dustypaw. Dustypaw's eyes widen a little bit. “I, uh, I guess I'll leave you two to each other, then.” He walks away. Maplepool looks back at me. “Say, Tulippaw, lets take a tour of the territory, and I'll tell you about the Clans, alright?” I nod. “Sounds great.” Maplepool starts walking toward the way we entered camp, I followed a little ways behind her. Chapter Three Maplepool told me that our territory didn't have much trees, which I could see as we walked around. The trees were much more spread out, but the canopies were wide, so you could only see the sky through the gaps. Few leaves were scattered about the grassy ground, along with some bushes and twigs. As we walked, I could hear the crunching of the leaves beneath our feet quite loudly. The smells around me were new, and fresh. These were all new. I'm happy that I joined this clan. Maplepool was talking something about clan traditions or whatever, but I just ignored it. I tried to reach out my senses into the forest. I couldn't really hear anything else, other than the leaves, and Maplepool. Suddenly, Maplepool stopped. I run into her accidentally, not knowing she had stopped. I wondered why she did, “Hey, Maple-” Maplepool shushed me by swatting her tail against my face. I quieted. There was a sound of distant leaves crunching further ahead of us. My ears twitched when I heard faint meowing. I saw Maplepool narrow her eyes, and whisper, “Tulippaw, follow me quick and quietly.” I nod, feeling some fear inside me. Maplepool crouches, and slinks through the bush ahead, I follow her doing the same, probably only clumsier. There was a group of cats ahead, ones I never seen before, and smelled nothing like the cats back at the camp. They were still a ways way, but I could hear their voices. “Hurry up!” one of them said, behind a mouthful of fur from a mouse. Another said something along the line of “mousebrain” but you could barely hear it. Where were they from? Maplepool's eyes looked furious, and her face looked enraged. The fear inside me doubled, or maybe tripled. It seemed like it wasn't possible, but Maplepool sprinted silently to where the cats were walking, only stopping into the bush that was near them. My eyes widened as she signaled me to follow her. She was quite a distance away, I don't think I can make it over there. I was doubtful, but I tried. I walked as quickly as I could without stepping on a lot of leaves and making to much noise. Even though it probably took longer than needed to, I finally reached Maplepool who was staring intently on the cats. I could see them clearly, there were four of them. One was a large, dark grey-blue tom, with a smaller, younger looking tom, who looked identical to him. Another was a black she-cat, with a white marking on her chest, and tip of the tail. The last one had tan fur, with black patches, and was a tom as well. Maplepool swished her tail back in forth. As each swing went by, her face filled with anger and rage. After what seemed like forever, she crouched down, extended her claws, and leaped into the air, and landed on the tan tom. I was astonished to see such fighting. Maplepool clawed at the tom's back, face, chest, legs, anything she could get. There were hisses, and yowls, pain. The tom was fighting back, though it was hard to do so, since Maplepool had clanged onto his back. The other cats we're watching silently as they fought, though the she-cat had her eyes wide in fear, while the large tom had a bored look, and the young tom had a look of fascination. I don't think they're going to help him... My eyes widened as I saw blood all over the tan tom, and Maplepool. I was covered by the foliage of the bushes and plants, so I made sure not to be seen. The fight was intense, and loud. This is horrific. I was still intently focused on the fight to realize that one of the cats was gone. It was the young tom, my heart sped up. Where is he? Am I safe? What's going to happen? Thoughts raced a crossed my mind. I didn't have any answers. The only ones that could answer my many questions, was probably fate itself. “Sure is interesting, huh?” I jumped. I moved a few feet away, and stood in an alert position. There sitting awfully close to where I was, was the young tom. Even though I tried to look fierce, I knew that everything about me shown fear. The young tom looked about my age. He had the dark grey-blue fur, and deep blue eyes. He looked at me expectantly, with no signs of shock, or alertness. He didn't seem to want to fight, he wasn't hostile. “Hey, Cream Patch, I asked you a question. Did you think it was rhetorical?” He twitched his ear in annoyance, his voice conveyed irritation. “I-I...” I voiced out, but you couldn't hear it that well. I cleared my throat. “My name's not 'Cream Patch'.” The tom eyed me with a look that seemed mischievous. “Oh, really then?” He asked me playfully. “What's your name?” I swallowed. “What's your name?” I ask back to him. I needed to be the one in charge of the conversation, I never know what kind of direction it would head in if he was in charge. I didn't know his mind. He smirks a bit. “It's Cobaltpaw.” He says handsomely. “Now it's your turn.” He waits patiently. I sit up straight, trying to look confident, “I'm Tulippaw.” He stands up, and swings his tail in the air. “Great, now we know each other,” He says happily. “Though, it's time for me and my friends to leave.” He starts to walk away, but he pauses just before he walks into the brush. “Nice meeting you, Tulippaw. Hope to see you again soon.” I realize that Maplepool is still there. They were ''fighting. ''How could I forget that? I peak through the bushes, and see that no one is there, besides a bloodied, fallen Maplepool. I run to her side, pawing at her face softly. “Maplepool? Maplepool!” I say, trying to get her attention. She is still breathing. She opens her eyes, and lets out a painful moan. “Sorry, Tulippaw. I must've overdid it, and I probably scared you a lot.” She said weakly. She tried to get up on all fours, though it was a wobbly and long standing up process. “Here, lean on me.” I said, helpfully. Maplepool leaned on me, and I believe it was most of her weight that I had to carry. We started walking back to camp, with Maplepool telling me which direction I needed to go. The trip is going to be slow and painful. Chapter Four Maplepool was in with the medicine cat. Some cats where restless, scared, and the rest were angry. I still didn't understand what happened. Who were those cats, and why were they here? Why did Maplepool attack them? A lot of questions, and no one seemed to really give me any answers. Goldenpaw, nor Dustypaw, was in the camp, or at least I couldn't see them. I noticed some other cats were missing, as well. I glanced around with a concerned look. A lot of cats were whispering to each other, or pacing with worry and concern. Maplepool must be very special to everyone, for them to worry this much... Maybe some of their worry was from those cats, too. I could see a pale-brown she-cat pacing with a perturbed and terrified look on her face. I was about to walk over to her, when a small group of cats entered the camp. The she-cat's face lit up with glee, and fright at the same time. She whizzed passed me, and ran to the group of cats. I turned to see the cats, and it was Goldenpaw, Dustypaw, and three others. They all looked confused. The she-cat ran up in front of Goldenpaw and Dustypaw, and their face immediately turned from confused to disgust. She seemed to be fussing over the two. I noticed everyone's eyes were on that group. I saw the orange cat from earlier rush up to them in a calm manner. “Good, the patrol has returned,” He said. “While Maplepool and Tulippaw were out, they ran into some intruders who attacked her. Maplepool's in with Flamewhisper, Tulippaw was unharmed, though.” Dustypaw's eyes widened as he glanced over at me. The others eyes filled with anger, sadness, uneasiness, and other feelings I couldn't quite catch. One of the cats in the group, and dark brown tom with a black stripe running down his back and tail, stepped forward with a distressed look. “Thanks, Orangepelt,” He says calmly. “Is it okay to see her?” Orangepelt looked unsure. “Brakenstripe, I don't really know,” He said, honestly. “Flamewhisper still hasn't come out and gave the all clear. You'll have to wait.” His face shown sympathy for the tom in front of him. Was Brakenstripe related to Maplepool in anyway? I guess they sort of look a like, the had the same kind of brown fur, and their eyes were the same shade of blue... Brakenstripe walked quickly over to the medicine den, still with worry on his face. I glanced at him sadly as he walked. I hope Maplepool is alright. I look back over to see Dustypaw and Goldenpaw alone, still getting fussed over by that she-cat. They both looked annoyed and upset. I see Dustypaw finally escape, and he rushes over to me. “Hey, are you okay?” He asks me. I nod and mutter a reply. He gives me a small nod, and his anxiousness dissipates a little. “What happened?” I sigh. “Honestly, I don't know,” I begin, slowly. “Maplepool was showing me around the territory, then we spotted a group of cats ahead of us. Apparently, they had taken some prey from our territory.” I see his faced twist into anger, but he lets me continue as he stays silent. “Maplepool attack them, well, ''one ''of them. There was four of them. The two were fighting, but the other three just watched. I don't really understand that part. Then-” I stop. It probably wouldn't be best if I say I chatted with Cobaltpaw, based on how every seems about this. “I notice a cat was missing, so I stayed alert, but then when I looked back at Maplepool she was on the ground and the cats were gone.” I finish. Dustypaw was silent for a few moments. He still seemed indignant, and his anger was rising. I was slightly astonished he could get this angry, actually. He seemed pretty fun loving, and happy. I noticed Goldenpaw was pretty close to us, and probably had been eavesdropping on the conversation. When she sees that I looked at her, she walked over to us. “Who were the cats?” She asks. I blink. No one told me who they were. Maplepool didn't tell me either, since she was so injured. “I don't know,” I say, uncertain. “All I know is that they weren't from here, and they had a different scent that any of you guys.” Goldenpaw looks wary, and sighs. “They probably were from another one of the Clans,” She tells us. “NightClan was probably where the cats came from. We've always had problems with them since the beginning of the Clans. WaterClan and BreezeClan are either too far away, or are too peaceful to even go against the code.” WaterClan and BreezeClan? Code? This was probably what Maplepool was telling me about earlier, but I was too stupid to listen. How great. I scold myself mentally. “What's the code?” I ask them. It seemed Dustypaw was going to answer, as his anger had disappeared, but I noticed their eyes trail upward and past me. I turn my head around, and see Sunnystar walking up next to me. Her face was serene as she looked us over. She stopped when she looked at me. “The Warrior Code,” She begins. “It's a code that all four Clans agree upon in order to accommodate peace within the Clans. Everyone abides by them, and those who do not, are faced with severe punishments.” She said it in a fierce way. Her eyes were narrowed as she continued. “The one you just witnessed, Tulippaw, was never to hunt prey on another's territory,” Her eyes looked hard, and angry. “I'll have a talk with Greystar at the meeting, soon.” She clears her throat, “Well, I hope Maplepool will be better soon, I trust that you're okay, Tulippaw. Have a pleasant day...” As Sunnystar walks off, we all glance at each other. “Oh, yeah, the meeting,” Dustypaw says, excitedly. “I forgot it was tomorrow night!” He looks at me happily. “The meeting is when the Clan leaders, medicine cats, deputies, and a select few from the clan get to meet and discuss news with each other. Sunnystar will probably be talking to Greystar about how his cats were taking prey from us.” Goldenpaw looks at him, doubtfully. “Dustypaw, I don't think we're going this time around.” She says. Dustypaw looks at her, hurt. “Why not?” He whines. “I've been good this time! I even brought Tulippaw here!” He exclaims. “If anyone shouldn't go, it's you! You've been rude to almost everyone here!” Goldenpaw glares at him angrily. “Excuse you?” “Exactly! You're always so mean!” Dustypaw says loudly. He looks at mean with passionate eyes. “Right, Tulippaw? You agree with me, right?” My eyes widen. Goldenpaw glares at me with cold eyes. Oh, no. I don't want to be involved with this argument. Someone save me from this? Please? I see they are both waiting my answer. “I-I...” I stutter. I was about to speak again, only to be saved by the same pale-brown cat from earlier. We all turned to look at her. Her face was twisted into an angry face. “Dustypaw, Goldenpaw, stop arguing! It's not nice to bicker, and drag your innocent friend into it?” She scorns them. “You two are both rude! I wouldn't be surprised if you both didn't go to the meeting.” She scoffs. Dustypaw and Goldenpaw look regretful and guilty, Dustypaw more than Goldenpaw. The cat looks at me pitifully. “Are you alright, Tulippaw?” She asks me. I nod. “Yeah, I'm fine,” I reply. “Thanks for worrying about me, and stopping the argument.” She nods pleasurably. “It's no problem,” She says, with happiness. “A mother's job is never done, even when you think they've matured a little.” I stare. Mother? She's their mom? Oh. Oh, wow. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. She looks back at Dustypaw and Goldenpaw with a stern look on her face. “Say you're sorry.” She demands. Dustypaw looks regretful as he looks at me with a lowered head. “I'm sorry for arguing and bringing you into the argument, Tulippaw.” He says. Goldenpaw winces as the she-cat glares at her, waiting. “Yeah, I'm sorry, Tulippaw,” Goldenpaw says, apologetic. “I'll try not to let it happen again.” I felt happy. “It's okay,” I say happily. “Just don't let I happen again.” It like Goldenpaw was actually warming up to me. It felt really pleasant. The she-cat nods in appreciation. She walks off happily that her kits are getting along. I hear Goldenpaw and Dustypaw let out a loud sigh of relief. “I thought she'd never leave,” Dustypaw says. Goldenpaw nods in agreement. They both turn to look at me. “That was our mother, Morningshadow. She never lets up on us, it's annoying and tiring.” Out of the corner of my eye, I see a ginger tom with white paws walk out of the den Maplepool was brought to. His blue eyes catches mine, and starts walking over to me. Dustypaw notices, and leans into me. “That's Flamewhisper, the medicine cat.” He whispers. As the medicine cat came closer, I started to feel nervous. Was Maplepool alright? Did something bad happen? Flamewhisper stopped in front of me. “Tulippaw,” He begins. “Maplepool is alright. She wants to speak with you.” He says happily. Relief spreads out on my face. “Oh, thank StarClan.” I sigh out. Flamewhisper signals for me to follow him, as he starts walking back to the den. I follow him, in sweet, sweet relief.